My Child, Not Yours
by Artemis Queen of the Night
Summary: When they find out that Voldemort is after them because of their child, Lily and James go into hiding and decide to abandon baby Harry in an orphanage to save themselves. Angered by their decisions, Severus takes Harry away from them before they can leave Harry at the orphanage and raises the child himself. What will happen now when the Potters come back and want Harry back?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, but I do own this story plot.

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters.

Summary: When they find out that Voldemort is after them because of their child, Lily and James go into hiding and decide to abandon baby Harry in an orphanage to save themselves. Angered by their decisions, Severus takes Harry away from them before they can leave Harry at the orphanage and raises the child himself. Along the way, Voldemort changes his ways and helps them. With the Order, Dumbledore, the Death Eaters, and Voldemort helping him with Harry, what will happen when the Potters come back and demand that Harry is returned to them?

Prologue

"Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." - Lilo, from _Lilo and Stitch_.

A family always stays together.

A family never leaves anyone behind.

A family doesn't betray one another.

Most importantly, a family never abandons one of their own.

It was 4 days before they were supposedly 'murdered' that Lily and James were visited by Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore at their home in Godric's Hollow. Knocking on the front door, they were welcomed in by no one other than James Potter. With a sneer at Severus and a nod at Dumbledore, the man ushered the two wizards in before closing the door and guiding them to the living room of the house. "Hello Headmaster. Hello Severus." Lily greeted when she saw the men enter the room with her husband. "Greetings, my dear girl." Dumbledore greeted as Severus acknowledged her with a nod before looking around the room. "What's going on?" Lily asked, curiously. "Severus was told something crucial that must be acknowledged urgently." Dumbledore answered. Severus stopped looking around and spoke quietly "The Dark Lord informed me of his plan to kill your child." "WHAT?!" James roared as he jumped to his feet with his wand in his hand. Severus looked at James dead in the eyes before repeating what he said slowly. "What are we going to do?" Lily whispered as she sank to her feet. "I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're leaving the brat at the nearby orphanage then go into hiding!" James declared strongly. "But he's our child!" Lily cried out, her heart broken at the mention of leaving her child at an orphanage. "I know he is, Lils. But if he stays with us, we may end up dying." James consoled his wife. "O-O-Okay." Lily agreed before getting to her feet. Turning around, she was greeted by the sight of her baby in her childhood friend's arms. "What are you doing with Harry? When did you get him down here?" Lily asked, nervously.

"After you agreed with your husband to dump your only child at an orphanage, I decided to keep Harry as my own. I mean, what's the point of a child not being loved by his own biological parents when he can be loved by a substitute?" Severus sneered at Lily. The woman was no longer the woman he knew. The Lily he knew would never do such a thing. "Fine! Take the damn child away!" James yelled and startled Harry from his sleep. Crying, he opened his big eyes to see a man looking back with loving eyes. "Da?" Harry cooed as he got hold of a strand of Severus's long dark hair and tugged. "His first word." Lily whispered, her eyes wide. James was trembling furiously. His child had called his rival 'da'. "LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" James screamed. Severus looked up from the child and nodded his head at Albus before leaving the house with the child tucked safely in his arms. Turning back around, they saw a furious Albus Dumbledore glaring at them with icy blue eyes instead of his usual twinkling blue eyes. "You two deserve to die." was all he said before he left the house himself and Disapparated back to Hogwarts.

After he left the house, Severus looked down at the wide-awake child once more before Disapparating with a loud _CRACK_! When the world stopped spinning, he saw Snape Manor looming in front of him. With his head held high, he stepped into the manor and was greeted by the sight of the Dark Lord in his library with a book in his hands as he lounged on a couch with Nagini curled up by his feet. "Milord." Severus greeted as he entered the library with the child in his arms. Voldemort looked up from the book to see his faithful servant with a baby in his hands and nodded before going back to his book. His faithful servant with a baby in his hands?! Voldemort whipped his head up faster than necessary to stare at the now squirming child in his servant's arms. "Who is the child, Severus?" Voldemort asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he stood up from where he sat to walk over to Severus. "The child is Harry Potter, child of Lily and James Potter." Severus answered, bluntly. Voldemort's eyes widened before narrowing. "Where did you get him? How did you get him?" Voldemort continued asking, as he stroked the baby's cheek with a finger. Harry cooed softly and latched onto the finger before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it. "The Potters decided to get rid of their child, so they would remain safe. They were planning on leaving the child at an orphanage before I took the child away." Severus replied as Harry yawned and fell asleep. "I am guessing that you are planning on raising him?" Voldemort murmured, softly as he looked at his servant and had to do a double take to make sure that he wasn't seeing Severus looking lovingly down at the bundled child in his arms. "Of course I am." Severus deadpanned before leaving Voldemort all alone in the library.

A/N: Well, this is the beginning of my new story for the Harry Potter fandom! How do you guys like it? Please leave me a review!


	2. The Next Day (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, but I do own this story plot. Some characters/ideas/sentences/parts are from yaoigirl22.

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters.

Chapter 1: The Next Day (Part 1)

It's 9 in the morning and Severus was as tired as hell. Harry had cried several times during the night and he had to take care of his needs from feeding to changing his diapers. Needless to say, he was tired and cranky. But as he stared down at the sleeping figure of his new child on his bed, he couldn't help but be happy. A small smile made its way to his lips as he gently scooped the child up and held him close to his chest. After a few moments, his new son woke up with a small yawn. Then, cooing and gurgling, Harry turned his head to stare at his new father before his small mouth broke out into a smile. A full smile made its way to Severus's lips as he tickled his baby and happy giggles were returned. After a few seconds, the two got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. Once there, Severus gently washed the baby's face with a small cloth before getting ready himself.

After the two were done, they went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. Severus was surprised when he saw the high-chair, the jar of baby food, and the bottle of warm milk for Harry. But what surprised him more was that Voldemort was sitting at the dining table with the newspaper in his hands. "Milord?" Severus inquired. Hearing Severus's voice, Voldemort looked up from the newspaper and murmured "Severus." Then, his eyes traveled to the small child his faithful servant's arms. "May I?" Voldemort asked softly as he got up from his chair and walked over to Severus. Severus tensed, but gave the child over to Voldemort anyways. Voldemort rocked the child gently in his arms as Harry stared up at the new man in wonder. "Ah?" Harry cooed as he stared at the man. Voldemort smiled gently and couldn't help but smirk inwardly when he saw Severus's worried face out of the corner of his eye. "I will feed Harry, Severus. You may go eat your breakfast." Voldemort said as he settled Harry in the high-chair. That nearly caused Severus to faint. THE DARK LORD FEEDING HIS ENEMY?! But, Severus stopped himself and replied "As you wish, milord." Then, Severus sat himself down in a random seat and ate his breakfast while watching Voldemort feed his child.

Now, one would think that breakfast went well, wouldn't they? Yeah, like that's going to happen with the Dark Lord and Harry. Harry ate some of the baby food before reaching his hand in, scooping up a handful, and throwing it in Voldemort's face. Voldemort stared at the child in shock as Severus desperately tried to smother his snickers at seeing his child throw baby food at the Lord's face. Hearing his father's laughter, Harry squealed and laughed as he threw more of his baby food at the Dark Lord. After a few minutes, Voldemort snapped out of his shock and glared at the laughing child. "Why you little-" Voldemort began then stopped when he saw the murderous look on Severus's face. He wasn't scared, but he knew when to stop. Nope, he wasn't scared at all. Okay, maybe a little bit. Fine, he was scared of Severus, ya happy now? And that high pitched sound you all hear isn't Severus's ego swelling because of his new found ability to scare the Dark Lord. Of course not, it's something else. Okay, fine, it was his ego swelling. But you have to admit, it is very hard to scare or intimidate the Dark Lord. Severus stood up from his seat and scooped his child up before taking him upstairs to wash his child's hands and face. As Severus left with his child, he didn't notice Voldemort's lingering stare on his figure.

After Severus left with Harry to wash, Voldemort sighed as he summoned two house-elves and asked them to clean up the mess. Then, he left the kitchen to go back to the room that Severus had given him to stay in while he stayed here in Snape Manor. As he entered his room, Nagini opened her eyes to look at him before asking in Parseltongue "_Masster__, what __ailssss__ you?"_Voldemort looked at his familiar and answered "_Nothing ails me, __Nagini__. Return to your slumber."_Nagini stared at him for a few more minutes before returning back to her deep sleep as Voldemort walked to his bathroom to clean himself up. As he washed his face clean of the baby food, his mind wandered off and he found himself thinking about his favorite servant, Severus. 'Why am I thinking about him?' Voldemort asked himself as he finished washing his face clean. 'Maybe it's because you like him?' a small voice in the back of his mind spoke. Voldemort couldn't help but sneer. Him? The Dark Lord in love with his potions master? Not possible. After a few more minutes of arguing with the small voice about his feelings for said potions master, he left the bathroom and went back into his bedroom. Then after he told Nagini to stay and behave, he Disapparated to Riddle Manor.

Meanwhile, Severus was having no trouble with Harry. "You just did that to make me laugh, didn't you?" Severus found himself asking his baby. Harry merely smiled and gurgled as if answering before he reached his hands upward to grab his father's robes. Smiling, Severus lifted his baby high into the air and nuzzled Harry's stomach before the father and son went back downstairs to finish their breakfast. This time, instead of putting Harry in his high chair, Severus simply sat down in his seat and fed Harry the bottle. Just then, one of his house-elves came into the room from the kitchen. "Luna, I need you to go on an errand for me." Severus said when he noticed the elf clearing the table. At once, the elf stopped and looked curiously at her master before asking "Yes, Master?" "I need you to go and buy baby needs and requirements." Severus answered. Luna bowed before Disapparating with a loud CRACK!

After Luna left, Severus was left alone with Harry in peace and quiet. "Are you done?" Severus asked after Harry stopped drinking the milk and pushed the bottle away. Harry stared up at him with sleepy eyes before cooing softly and waving his small hands around. "I'll take that as a yes." Severus answered himself just as his Floo started going off.

A/N: I wonder who could be visiting? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry about the late update! Please leave a review!


	3. The Next Day (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I think everyone's memorized the thingy by now. Some characters/ideas/sentences/parts are from yaoigirl22.

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters.

A/N: Hiya people of the world! Thanks for the reviews and support! Here's the latest chapter!

Chapter 2: The Next Day (Part 2)

Not sure who it could be, Severus fingered his wand in his robe pocket as his grip tightened on his precious child. Then after a wave of his wand, Albus Dumbledore climbed out of his fireplace. "What are you doing here, Headmaster?" Severus asked in surprise. But before Albus could answer, his Floo went off again. "Who is it this time?" Severus groaned but allowed the visitor to come through. "Hello Severus." Lucius's voice could be heard as he climbed out of the fireplace with his 1 year old son in his arms and wife following him. "What are you three doing here?" Severus asked, his annoyance clear in his voice. "The Lord informed us all about you and Harry Potter, so we thought we should come visit." Narcissa Malfoy answered as her eyes landed on Harry. Severus blinked before turning back to Albus and asked "Your purpose?" Albus simply smiled and answered "I came to check on you two of course." Severus's eyes narrowed before he gestured for his guests to follow him to the living room.

Sitting in an armchair, Severus watched as his guests seated themselves all around the room. Then at Harry's coos and gurgles, Severus sat Harry upright on his lap. Seeing the unfamiliar people, Harry whimpered a bit before he turned his head around to stare at his father. Seeing his father's calm and blank look, Harry decided that the people were good and cooed at them. At once, Narcissa squealed and dashed over to coo over the small boy. "You're so adorable, little one. How are you?" Narcissa cooed at the baby, then without warning, took the child away from Severus. Severus stared at his baby, but decided not to kill Narcissa at the moment. He was seriously turning into an overprotective parent, wasn't he? Narcissa brought Harry back with her to her seat as Draco tried to get away from his father to look at Harry. "Mama!" Draco cried when Harry looked at him. Narcissa smiled down at her own child as Harry tugged her hair before continuing her cooing at Harry. "Why don't you take the two demons with you to another room?" Severus suggested. Narcissa nodded and scooped Draco up with her other arm before taking them to the dining room.

Once Narcissa was gone with the children, Severus sighed before looking at the two wizards in front of him. "What?" Severus snarled when he noticed that the two wizards were staring at him. "Nothing, my dear boy, nothing at all." Albus replied as Lucius snickered. Severus raised a brow before turning to Lucius and stating "Lucius, I need you to get me some adoption forms." At once, Lucius stopped snickering and turned to look at Severus with confused eyes. "Why do you need adoption forms?" Lucius asked. "To make sure that the Potters can't get Harry." Severus answered just as Voldemort Apparated in the room. At once, Lucius bowed as Severus merely nodded and Albus rose to his feet with his wand in his hand. "Tom." Albus greeted as Voldemort said "Albus." "You are not killing the child, Tom." Albus stated then jumped when Voldemort burst into laughter. "Please, Headmaster, I have no need to kill an innocent child." Voldemort said after he was done laughing. Lucius stood up from his bow and smirked before asking "Do you really think Lord Voldemort really killed those peope, Headmaster Albus?" Albus stared in wide-eyed shock at Lucius and nodded before frowning. "You see, Headmaster, Voldemort was being controlled by an unknown force. As of 3 months ago, he finally destroyed whoever or whatever it was that was controlling him." Severus stated as he got up and drifted into the dining room to come back with Harry in his arms.

At once, Harry was out of his arms and in Voldemort's when he was seen by the Lord. Severus could only sigh as all the wizards, the witch, and his godson crowd around Harry. This has to happen now, doesn't it? Having had enough, Severus grabbed hold of Lucius's hair and tugged harshly, earning himself a yelp of protest. "Come on, you egotistical prat, go get me those adoption papers." was all Severus muttered as he threw some Floo powder in his fireplace, shouted "Ministry of Magic!", and tossed Lucius in. Then turning back to the rest of his guests, Severus stiffened and grew angry when he heard the loud wails of his son. Sensing impending doom, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and Narcissa turned around to see a glaring and murderous Severus Snape, who had flames in the background to let them know just how pissed he was. "What the hell did you three do?" Severus asked, his voice blank of any emotion. Normally, they didn't feel this small or powerless, but against an enraged and overprotective Severus, Voldemort and Dumbledore felt really small and powerless. Severus waited a few seconds for them to answer, but took Harry from them anyway. In the safety comfort of his father's hold, Harry stopped crying and began to laugh and gurgle again.

Everyone sighed in relief that Harry stopped crying, but gulped nervously when Severus glared at them. Then, without another word, father and son disappeared upstairs as Narcissa, Albus, and Voldemort exchanged looks of wonder between themselves. "Never piss Severus off." Narcissa concluded. "Never make Harry cry." Albus added. "All of the above." Voldemort amended before leaving and going to his room. "Well, I must be off. Have a good day, my dear girl." Albus said as he waved goodbye to Draco and Narcissa before leaving the house and Disapparating. Narcissa looked at her child before lifting him up and throwing some Floo powder into Severus's fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" called out Narcissa before she tightened her grip on her child and stepped into the fireplace. After they left their guests, Severus and Harry could be found in Severus's bedroom where Severus was putting Harry to sleep in his crib that Luna had bought. "Sweet dreams, my little one." Severus whispered gently as he stroked Harry's hair soothingly before leaving the room and heading down to his potions lab.

A/N: How was the chapter? Let me know in a review!


	4. Thank You Everybody

Hi Everybody! I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for your support and love that let me write the stories ans latest chapters. I really didn't expect so many of you to like them and all, but I was and still am really touched that this happened. I hope you all will continue to like and enjoy the future chapters to come! And I promise to have a special chapter for all my stories tomorrow. Thank you everybody and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

(Yea, I was crying earlier for no reason...don't ask cause I don't know the answer why)


	5. Sirius and Remus

Disclaimer: I think everyone's memorized the thingy by now. Some characters/ideas/sentences/parts are from yaoigirl22.

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Chapter 3: Sirius and Remus

To say that Sirius and Remus were pissed was an understatement.

To say that they were furious was another understatement.

But if you were to say that Sirius and Remus were livid enough to destroy a continent, you win our Jackpot, which is currently empty. Blame Harry for making me spend the money to get him stuff.

Sirius snarled angrily as he stomped up the staircase to the Headmaster's Room at Hogwarts. Following him was Remus and the rest of the Order. Why? Because the Potters disappeared and Harry was missing. So who would know about such things? The Headmaster, obviously. When he reached the door, he didn't bother to knock and simply stormed inside as a startled Albus looked up from the numerous papers on his desk. Seeing Sirius and the Order, he stood from his desk and greeted them all. "Hello, my old friends. To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?" Albus greeted, smiling at them all. "Where's Lily and James? And where is my godson?" Sirius snarled. Albus blinked before asking "Didn't the two tell any of you?" Remus shook his head with his confusion written all over his face. He wasn't the only one, though. Everyvody had a confused look on their face as they stared at the Headmaster questioningly. Seeing the confused faces, Albus cursed out the Potters in every language he knew. In reality, he offered everyone a lemon drop before conjuring some sofas, couches, and armchairs. "Please have a seat." was all Albus said as he sat back down behind the safety of his desk.

Taking in a deep breath, he began to tell the Order, Sirius, and Remus what happened the night he and Severus went to visit the Potters. With very detailed descriptions of their reactions and their decisions. After he finished the tale, he saw very dark looks of anger on each face. "Where is Harry now?" Remus struggled to ask as his werewolf side tried to take over. "Harry is being watched over by Severus at the moment." Albus answered. "There is something you all must know." Albus continued after a short pause. Everyone in the room turned around to stare at him. "Voldemort isn't who he is.", Albus began. "He was the victim of another person who controlled him and made him do what he did." Albus suppressed his sigh at the sight of all his shocked colleagues. However, Remus broke out of his trance first by muttering "I knew there was something strange about his attacks and movements." Curious now, Albus looked quizzically at the werewolf who was trying to get his best friend out of shock. Soon enough, he succeeded. By shooting ice cold water at his friend's face.

Sputtering and slightly cold from the water, Sirius glared at Remus but turned to look at the Headmaster instead. "Where does Snape live?" Sirius asked, quietly. He couldn't bring himself to hate his childhood target right now since his target had actually rescued his godson. Albus looked at Sirius suspiciously before answering "Snape Manor." Remus blinked. The Snapes had a manor?! Since when?! He was about to ask the Headmaster something else when Sirius threw Floo powder into the fireplace, shouted "Snape Manor!", and left. Remus sighed before following his best mate and waited patiently until Severus allowed them through. Moments later, he could hear Severus' voice distinctly saying something and the next thing he knew was that he and Sirius were standing in front of Severus. Severus had his wand out in his hand as his eyes narrowed. "Severus, we are here to see Harry only." Remus said as he eyed Severus' wand. "Why should I let you?" Severus retorted, his voice icy cold. Sirius' eyes narrowed as well as he hissed "Harry is my godson! I have a right to see him!"

It was at that moment that Voldemort came downstairs in his old handsome form with Harry in his arms. "Harry was crying for you, Severus." was all the man said as he handed Harry over to Severus. Then with one look at Sirius and Remus, he disappeared back upstairs. "What's he doing here?" Sirius asked as he stared at his godson. "The Dark Lord is having his home recreated, so he is staying here for the time." Severus answered as his child cooed and gurgled. "Can I hold him?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus and Severus looked at Sirius cautiously. What was wrong with Sirius? Nothing, he knew when he had to be respectful. Severus nodded and gently gave Harry over. Remus stared at Harry from over his best mate's shoulder and couldn't help the smile that came across his face when Harry giggled at the two. Severus stared at them for a few moments before disappearing back to his lab. Within minutes, he came back with a case.

Handing it over to Remus, he said "These are the Wolfsbane Potions I have in stock now." Remus stared in wide-eyed shock before thanking the potions master and taking the case. Harry watched with curious eyes at the exchange and reached for his father when he saw his father getting ready to leave again. "He really likes you, doesn't he?" Remus mused as Severus took Harry from Sirius. The only reply he got was a shrug from a Severus and a gurgle from Harry. "Can we visit?" Sirius asked as he and Remus got ready to leave. "I do not see why you cannot. Although, I am adopting Harry." Severus answered as his two guests nodded then left with two loud CRACK!s. After his guests left, Severus sighed before going back upstairs and laying down with Harry on his large bed.

Meanwhile, Voldemort was having trouble with his feelings. Frustrated, he decided to summon Narcissa Malfoy, who was smirking when she arrived. "I take it you are acknowledging your feelings for a certain raven-haired man?" Narcissa asked, her smirk still in place. Voldemort glared at her until he sighed. "I do not know what to make of them." Voldemort muttered. Narcissa cocked an eyebrow as she rolled her eyes. Men could be so dense sometimes. Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to do it alone, Healer Jacob appeared. "Is he denying or confirming?" Jacob asked as soon as he saw Voldemort and Narcissa. "Neither." Narcissa answered as she greeted the healer with a hug. "It's already been months since you decided to stay here and still nothing?!" Jacob exclaimed. Voldemort could sigh again as his thoughts went back to his potions master. Seeing Voldemort's depressed look, Narcissa and Jacob exchanged evil looks as the two began plotting the best ways to get the two men together.

A/N: What are those two up to now? Find out in the next chapter! Oh and just so you all know, I dont give a shit about your sexuality. I mean, what's the point? They can't help it! They were born that way! Sorry about that, I have a few friends who may or may not be gay and they're getting problems because of it and I sorta got pissed and so...yeah. Leave moi a review please?


	6. Plan A

Disclaimer: I think everyone's memorized the thingy by now. Some characters/ideas/sentences/parts are from yaoigirl22.

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters.

Chapter 5: Plan A

It is a proven fact that Narcissa Malfoy, wife of Lord Lucius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy, is a scary and evil woman. She was noticeably worse when she was plotting something with one of her friends, meaning Healer Jacob.

Trust me, I barely made it out of her house alive and breathing.

But right now, scary and evil couldn't even begin to describe the beautiful Lady Malfoy. She was downright frightening at this moment. What was she doing, you ask? Why, she was simply having tea with Jacob while they plotted their many schemes on getting a certain Lord and his Potions Master together in the Malfoy Manor's parlour. They weren't doing anything wrong. Nope, not at all.

"Maybe we should lock the two in a room somewhere and Charm it so that they can't get out until they confess their feelings to one another." Jacob suggested as he ate a cookie from his seat on one of the many armchairs in the room. (Hey! Where's mine?!)

"Or we kidnap Severus and lie to the Lord that he was abducted and have the Lord rescue him." Narcissa countered as her lips twisted into a smirk while a house-elf brought them a plate of biscuits. She sat directly across from Jacob and ran different plans through her head. Kidnapping Severus is hard, so that would be out of the question. It's not that she was weak, but Severus's temper could rival her own. The last time that happened, no one could go near the man without having to prepare to run for their lives. Not fun.

"Matchmaking is harder than it looks." Jacob muttered as he sipped his tea.

Narcissa snorted daintily and replied "Now you feel the pain I feel when I have to get a couple together."

Jacob raised a brow and decided that it would better that he didn't ask. After all, he didn't want - and never would want - the woman's wrath on himself. However, this was something that had to be taken care of at once! Voldemort and Severus had to be together soon! Everyone could sense the love between the two and it was already hard enough that Jacob had to to restrain himself from mashing their heads together in a kiss. At the thought, Jacob smiled evilly and in turn, Narcissa raised a brow.

"What?" Narcissa asked as she watched Jacob suspiciously.

"I know the perfect way to get the two together." was her answer from Jacob. Narcissa's eyes widened in happiness before she grinned and clapped her hands gleefully.

"Do tell." Narcissa murmured as different scenarios of Voldemort and Severus ran through her mind. Jacob stood up from his seat, walked over to Narcissa, and whispered his plan to her. All the while, Narcissa's eyes narrowed more and more as an evil smirk stretched across her beautiful face. Oh, this is going to be fun. After Jacob was done whispering his plan, he said goodbye to Narcissa and Disapparated back to St. Mungos for work.

As soon as Jacob left, Lucius Malfoy came into the room with Draco in his arms. Seeing the smirk on his wife's face, he asked warily "What are you up to now, dearest?"

Narcissa blinked as she looked at her husband and child before smiling and shaking her head. "It's nothing, love." Narcissa answered as she took her child from her husband and pressed a loving kiss onto Draco's forehead as he chewed on her hair. Lucius eyed his wife carefully. Just because he was a man doesn't mean that he didn't know when his wife was up to something. Hopefully, it wasn't one of her crazy schemes to get a couple together. The last few schemes hadn't worked and she had sulked for weeks. Don't get him wrong, he loved his wife, but she scared him sometimes.

"Lucius, dear, what would you say if we went on a vacation with our friends?" Narcissa asked, suddenly. Startled by the question, Lucius nearly dropped the cookie he had in his hands onto the floor before regaining his composure.

"Sweetheart, is this one of your schemes again?" Lucius asked, cautiously. Narcissa shook her head, her hair flying out of her bun and making Draco squeal in delight as he tried to catch the hair. Lucius sighed and said "If it makes you happy, fine."

Narcissa smiled happily as she pecked her husband's lips before cooing at Draco and going upstairs. Lucius could only sigh despairingly at what he had agreed to. Why had he said yes?


	7. ConvincingKidnapping Severus

Disclaimer: I think everyone's memorized the thingy by now. Some characters/ideas/sentences/parts are from yaoigirl22.

A/N: I'm not a mother yet, so I don't know what babies do at what age. I'm just typing what I know about babies, which is not that much. And I don't feel like calling Tom "Voldemort" anymore, so he's gonna be Tom for the rest of the story. You don't like it? Too bad! Complain to TheBalckLord, he's my older brother.

Warnings: Cursing from Voldemort, Severus, and other characters.

Chapter 6: Convincing Severus

(Or could be read as "Kidnapping Severus and Harry")

The next day, Lucius was forced to convince Severus to go on the vacation while his darling wife asked the Lord. Yup, he was going to convince Severus.

And by convince, we all know that Severus and Harry will be kidnapped by the Malfoys to go on the vacation whether they wanted to or not.

Right now, Lucius was standing in the living room of Snape Manor with Severus and Harry. Severus gestured for his guest to sit whilst he sat down on a nearby armchair with his child on his lap. Harry made random noises and kept himself entertained by trying to eat his toes and his stuffed animal bear while he watched his father and the blonde-haired man converse.

"What is it you want, prat?" Severus asked, ready to hex/curse the man if the man tried anything funny. And by funny, we all know that meant that if Lucius tried to convince him to do anything stupid.

Lucius smiled innocently before replying "It's not what I want, Severus. It's what Narcissa wants."

Severus couldn't help but snicker inwardly to himself. Lucius was so whipped, it was sad, but it made such great entertainment! But what the hell did Narcissa want this time?

Hopefully, she didn't want him to brew love potions for her again. Last time that happened, not very pretty things happened. Not pretty at all. And it was ordered that the 'incident' was never to be spoken of again. Ever. Or else they'll face the wrath of a pissed-off Severus Tobias Snape, who was much worse than a normal pissed-off Snape.

"And what is it that your dearest darling wife wants this time?" Severus inquired, his voice blank of any emotion. Lucius took his wand out and braced himself for any hexes, curses, or spells that Severus would cast at him when he told him. Lucius drew in a deep breath and said "Narcissa wants you two to come on a vacation with us."

Severus blinked as Harry cooed and gurgled curiously. Narcissa wanted what? Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he asked "What is she up to?"

Lucius shrugged to show that he had no idea and didn't want to. His wife was evil when she wanted to be, but there was no telling what she was up to. "So, will you come?" Lucius asked as he crossed his fingers and prayed to all the gods he knew that Severus would agree.

"No." And there goes his hopes and prayers. All wasted by a simple answer.

"Why not?" Harry threw his bear at the blonde-haired man.

"Because." Lucius threw the bear back at Harry.

"Because why?" Harry chucked the bear at Lucius and squealed/laughed in delight when the bear hit Lucius's head.

"Because I said so." Lucius glared at the little boy laughing his friend's lap.

"That's not a good enough reason." Harry blinked at Lucius.

"It is for me." Severus summoned Harry's bear back to Harry.

"Please?" Harry threw the bear at Lucius again.

"No." Lucius threw the bear back at Harry.

"Please?" Harry gave an indignant cry and threw the bear onto the floor.

"It's not happening." Severus refused to get the bear off the floor.

"What will it take for you to join us?" Narcissa cut in as she came into the room with the Lord behind her.

Her answer was a shrug as Harry gave them a sunny smile.

"Just this once, please?" Narcissa begged with tears in her eyes. Matchmaking is a hell of a lot harder when it came to Severus over anybody else, he could be so stubborn.

"Why?" Severus asked, tired and wishing that this conversation ended soon.

"So, we can spend time together!" Narcissa answered. Severus stared at her for a few seconds before sighing and nodding his consent.

(I'm a fluffy unicorn!)

Even though Narcissa told them that they had 2 days to pack all their clothes and necessities, Severus was at a loss at what to pack. He already finished packing Harry's things, but he had no idea what to pack for himself. Lady Malfoy could've at least told them how long the vacation was, but nope. Sighing, Severus summoned Luna and asked her to pack all his clothes. Luna nodded and got to work at once. Within moments, Severus' closet was emptied of his clothes and robes as were Harry's, all packed neatly into trunks.

"Master?" Luna asked her voice quiet and timid. Severus was currently in the library reading a book whilst his son played with a few toys on a blanket on the floor. Looking up, Severus arched a brow for her to continue.

"Are we moving?" Luna blurted out, her big green eyes wide. Severus blinked and shook his head. Turning back to his book, Severus answered "No, we are not moving, Luna. Lady Malfoy has simply invited Harry and I to join her family and the Lord on a vacation."

Luna blinked and nodded once before bowing and leaving her Master and Young Master alone in the library. "Bah?" Harry gurgled as he lifted one of his toys with a chubby hand. Severus looked from his book to his baby and gave a small smile to his precious baby boy. Merlin, it had only been a couple of days and yet, the baby was already so dear to him.

(I'm a fluffy unicorn!)

Meanwhile, Tom was in his room with his emotions running riot all over the place.

Earlier, when he had followed Narcissa downstairs, he had had a hard time not begging Severus to join them in the vacation. He really wanted Severus to be there with him.

Him? No, them. Them, yes, them.

Why? Because it wouldn't feel right if Severus wasn't there. So, he had simply remained quiet as he prayed to all the Gods he knew that Severus would say 'yes'. Apparently, the Gods must have taken pity on him because Severus had agreed.

Right now, his clothes were already packed, but Nagini was to stay back here at Snape Manor lest she caused a riot. Moaning slightly, Tom fell back on his bed, knowing that he was at a loss of what to do.


End file.
